Harry Potter: Mutant Wizard
by Seanbob04
Summary: HPXMen Xover. Harry is a mutant, his powers have now awoken, and voldemort and his death eaters will learn to fear him. post 5th year ONHIATUS!
1. What am I?

**A/N: Well as I've started on saiyan heritage and made an alright progress, I'm going to try an X-men story that I considered trying.**

**So here we are!**

_What am I?_

Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived to the magical world of witches and wizards, Freak or boy to the durlsey family, was currently sitting on his 'bed' at number 4 Privet Drive, staring at his hands in wonder, and a little bit of fear. He had just been outside doing his morning jog, which he had started after he had arrived from his 5th year at Hogwarts. It was a stormy day, the storm still raging in fact but Harry was determined to do his jog in any case. All had seemed well, he was halfway through the 3 mile course he had planned, going through the forest, and that was when it happened, something that he knew would mess up his life even more than it already was. As he was jogging, a huge bolt of lightening had stuck one of the larger trees at the base, and it had immediately fell heading straight towards Harry. He had foolishly left his wand at home and could do nothing but raise his hands outwards in a foolish attempt to stop it.

That's when it happened.

The tree stopped, hanging in mid-air, he had stood, staring at it in shock, he could tell that somehow, this was nothing to do with magic, and he was confused, how the hell had he stopped it?

Before he got a chance to think about it, he had lost his grip, hold, or whatever he had on the tree, and it continued to fall, that's when the second thing happened…

He grew claws…

And not just any claws, metal ones that were extremely sharp and shiny.

They grew out of the skin between his knuckles, 3 on each hand, and before he could try and think about THEM! His 'instinct' kicked in, and he had slashed wildly at the tree, letting out a wolf-like snarl as he did so. The tree was cut into ribbons like a knife through soggy piece of paper.

How long he stood their he couldn't hazard to guess, he had just stood examining his new 'assets' He experimented about with them, and finally figured out how to retract them, he had to realise the pressure and they slid back in, as he examined the cuts left by them, before his very eyes they healed and disappeared leaving no trace that they were ever there.

He had ran home instantly and barricaded himself in his room, not caring what his relatives would say, he sat on his bed and studied his, well, powers he guessed. This defiantly had nothing to do with magic, and that's what worried him.

He stared at his hand, applying pressure to his bones, they felt like they as well were made of metal or lead, whatever had happened to him, he knew he had to stay calm, panicking would do him no good.

He clenched his fist, and with a slicing sound, his claws extended outwards. He examined them again, and more thoughts rushed through his mind, where had these come from? How did this happen? And more importantly…

What was he?

**Xavier's School for gifted children**

Professor Charles Xavier sat his helmet back down with a sigh. He had just used Cerebro, and this new mutant worried him. Harry Potter, England had the same mutant powers as Wolverine, enhanced strength, speed, agility, stamina, and reflexes, hyper-keen senses, healing factor, adamantium skeleton and retractable claws. They appeared to have just woken in the boy, and he may or may not know all of his powers. But what intrigued him was the boy's other power.

An exact copy of his own

The boy possessed vast telepathic abilities, he could, or would be able to after trained, read minds, project thoughts, release his astral form, and manipulate thoughts to control minds, alter memories, and cast illusions.

He also was psychokinetic, meaning he could lift, direct, and manipulate physical objects, project psionic force blasts, generate force fields, and fly.

Yes, this boy was special indeed, and needed to be trained before the rest of his abilities opened.

He had discovered only his minor mind abilities had appeared, telekinesis for example, and the main portion of his wolverine style powers had been accessed .

He closed his eyes and sent a message to Scot, Jean and Logan, telling them to meet him at the blackbird.

They had a mutant to find.


	2. Enough is Enough

**A/N: Congrats to **D-Sama **for spotting my little problem. How does Harry have his claws and skeleton after Wolverine, if he had it put in him? Well… wait and see :P**

**And to **Psycho 8** Harry powers a cross with Jeans and Prof X's so I went to a website and got them from there, so I partially know what they are Grins sheepishly**

**Well good people, it is 11 o'clock right now, so I will give you a hopefully decent chapter since I got the whole afternoon to kill**

**Enjoy!**

_Enough is enough_

Harry woke up with a gasp, covered in a layer of cold sweat, his breathes short and fast. He had just had another one of his childhood nightmares; he hadn't had them ever since he went to Hogwarts, so why did they come back now?

Taking some deep calming breaths, he frowned and closed his eyes, trying to remember what it was about. All he could remember was pain, strong pain, and voices. He could only remember partial words like "X22" and "Hydra" There was also flashes of sights. Lots of light, hundreds of wires connected to him.

So what the hell was it about?

He gave a small growl as he stood up, it wad only 4:30 in the morning.

He walked towards the mirror and stared into it, and gaped in shock

He had changed

Most notable was his hair, it was short now, and slightly spiky, and if that wasn't enough, the fact he was at least 6'1 when last night he was around 5'10 last night.

How the hell had he grown so much? And was the fact his limbs felt stiff as hell the reason?

He let out a yawn, and immediately snapped his jaw shut

'_I did not see what I thought I saw'_

He slowly opened his mouth and looked at his teeth in wonder, they were more canine like, more wolf like. Sort of similar to Remus's.

He rubbed the bridge between his nose, hoping to halt the impending headache that was coming on, and paused.

'_Where the hell are my glasses?'_

He lowered his hand and looked around. He had no glasses, yet his eyesight was near perfect, hell, it was BETTER than perfect.

As he wondered what the hell was wrong he paused, remembering the day before.

'_So is this the reason I look the way I do?'_

He brought both is hands up slowly, and clenched his fists, and same as before claws snapped out of his hands, three on each hand.

He stared at them in puzzlement, before a small smile grew on his face

"Wow, bet the deatheaters won't be expecting this" He murmured to himself

Deciding he should probably test out his claws, he retracted them and grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt. Since they were Dudley from a few years ago, they now fit him a little better, so they weren't as baggy on him.

He walked quickly and stealthily out of the house, which surprised him, as he usually made at least some noise, and he wasn't exactly 'Mr Graceful'

'_Well there's another question to be answered'_

He made his way deep into the Surrey forest, making sure he was where nobody could see him.

He stood facing a tree, and he let his claws out, before slashing at it with, to his shot, almost perfect accuracy. He saw his claws pass through the trees, but for all he felt, it could just have been air. He took a step back and stared at the tree. It stood still, looking as though nothing had happened, before it slowly tipped backwards and landed with a thump on the ground. Harry examined the stump; the cut was almost perfectly clean.

Harry let out a laugh; yes this was going to be very handy.

He paused though.

'_What about what happened before? How did I stop that tree first?'_

He looked at the fallen tree, before frowning. He held his left hand out and felt around slightly, the tree trembled slightly.

He frowned, well there was something interesting, now he had a 'feel' at what he was trying to do, he tried again.

After several attempts, he finally had it. He grinned triumphantly at the floating tree, he set it on the ground, and tried again, he held out his hand and 'grabbed' the tree, lifting it up in time with his hands motion.

A few hours later of his experimenting, he walked away from the forest with a content smile on his face. He had found out he was a lot faster than what was considered 'normal'. He had also found out his nose was extremely sensitive, seeing as he had smelled something, which he somehow knew to be a bird, and a little later said bird flew by.

As he was walking, he looked at his watch, and was shocked that it was already 1 o'clock

'_Great, Vernon isn't going to be happy'_

He walked into the house, and as predicted, Vernon was at him instantly

"BOY! WHERE WERE YOU, YOU HAD CHORES TO DO! THAT'S IT, I DON'T CARE WHAT YOUR FREAKY FRIENDS SAY, YOU WILL PULL YOUR WEIGHT AROUND HERE YOU FREAK!"

Harry stood calmly, looking impassive, and Vernon seemed to take insult to that

He raised his large meaty fist and threw a punch at the boys head.

Harry, who had sensed something was wrong, dodged to his left, and was surprised when he noticed it was Vernon's punch he had dodged. Anger built up in him, this fat shit had hit him enough times before, no more!

Harry snarled at Vernon, and smacked him straight in the face.

Vernon, who had not expected the arctic lorry to smack him in his house, sailed back in a daze, blood flooding out from his nose and his face looked like a cartoon characters did in loony tunes after being hit with an anvil. He landed with a thump and remained unmoving.

Harry stared down at his uncle's prone body impassively, he did not regret it but he had had enough, he was going away. Away from the Durselys, Hogwarts and Britain itself. He strode upstairs and grabbed the few necessities he would need, his cloak, wand, and money pouch. He then walked into his aunt and uncles room. Although Petunia didn't know it, Vernon had kept at least ¾ of their money at home, under his own loose floorboard. Harry knew this as he had saw Vernon putting it in when he was younger, he claimed the bank was going to steal it from him.

As he walked out, at least £30,000 in cash in his hand, he went into Dudley's room, although the pig had nothing of use, he needed a backpack, he grabbed Dudley's favourite one, just to spite him, and put all his things into it and, shrugging it onto his shoulders, he strode downstairs.

He looked and saw Vernon's body still on the floor, and smirked, the fat twat had that coming for a LONG time.

He turned as the front door opened, and Dudley walked in. He sneered as he saw Harry

"What are you doing freak, aint you meant to be…?" He trailed off as he noticed his father's body on the ground. He turned a dark shade of red, almost like his father.

"What did you do freak!" he yelled, again Harry sensed another attack coming, but this time instead of dodging, he punched the incoming fist.

There was a loud cracking sound, followed by Dudley's piggish screams of pain. Harry stared at his cousins fist, which was obviously broken, and then stared at his own, he smirked, not even bruised.

"I'm gonna kill you freak!" Dudley spat. And to Harry's shock, he pulled out a gun, before he could react Dudley fired it and the bullet hit him in the chest.

Harry stood in shock

'_Oh shit I've been shot; damn I'm going to die!'_

Slowly he looked down at his shirt, there was blood pouring out of the wound. He looked up at Dudley and snarled, if he was going to die, then this fat piece of shit was going with him.

He spread his arms slightly, so they represented an upside down 'V' and clenched his fists.

Dudley watched as his cousin spread his arms open slightly and sneered, freak or not he doubted he'd survive a shot in the chest. His face however soon turned to pure fear, as metal claws shot out of his cousin's hand.

Harry smirked at the look on Dudley's face

"If I'm going to die Dursley, then I'm taking you with me" He snarled

Before Dudley could blink, Harry punched him in the chest, claws still out. The result was one Dudley Dursley standing with three metal claws through his chest and protruding out of his back.

Dudley stared at his cousin in pure terror, as the last of his life left him in a gurgle of blood.

Harry yanked his claws back, and stared at the body of his fat cousin. He closed his eyes, waiting for the same fate to come to him from the wound in his chest.

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud clinking sound

Opening his eyes, Harry looked down, and his jaw dropped

Their on the floor was a bullet, the very same bullet that had resided in his chest.

He looked down at the wound, and could only blink in shock. It was gone, the hole in his shirt was still there, but the blood and the wound were gone.

He took a deep calming breath, and thanked Merlin for his strange powers.

Without a thought, Harry picked up his cousins gun, and took the ammo he had in his pockets, and stuck them in his bag, and walked out the door, not looking back.

**Professor X**

Charles Xavier wheeled forward towards the house he knew to be 4 Privet Drive, where Harry Potter lived. With him were Scott Summers, Jean Grey and Logan. The man was understandably shocked when he had told him of the boy's similar powers, including the claws and skeleton.

Logan suddenly stopped and sniffed a few times

"Chuck we may have a problem" He growled before moving forward, He opened the door and looked inside

"Yep" They heard him say "BIG problem"

The others approached and looked inside, on the floor was the unconscious figure they assumed was Vernon Dursley, but in front of him was what Logan was staring at.

Dudley Dursley's dead body

Charles looked down at the body before frowning, he of course knew from his telepathy and Cerebro that the Dursley family were abusive towards Harry, but he never expected them to try something that would put Harry into a kill or be killed position.

He looked towards Jean, who was searching through the unconscious Vernon's mind. She stood up and looked at them.

"All I know is that he went to hit Harry, who dodged, and hit him back, he's been out of it since" She spoke

Charles and Scott both frowned, before turning towards Logan

"What do you think happened then?" Scott asked

Logan straightened up from Dudley's body.

"Well by the looks of it, tubs here" He nodded at Dudley "Came in, and I guess he found the kid over his dads body, his fists shattered, kid probably smacked the fat shit when he swung for him"

He paused, before continuing "By smelling, I can tell you tubs fired a gun at the kid, and since he probably didn't know of his healing abilities yet, he struck back" He laughed slightly "Go down, then take him with you"

Charles frowned, now they had a renegade mutant on the run. He let out a sigh

"We have to find him, I'll need to use Cerebro to track him, come, we must go" He turned and wheeled outside.

"Professor, what about them?" Scott nodded towards the two bodies.

"We'll leave them to the authorities" He paused, and closed his eyes, before smiling slightly "Or Albus" He wheeled out, followed by the three X-men.

"Look chuck, I'm gonna go track the kid, can't have gotten to far I'd say" Logan said

Xavier nodded "Very well, your bike is on the blackbird, good luck Logan" He replied.

A few minutes later, the blackbird took off and headed back towards the institute, and Logan took off on his motorbike.

The search had begun.

**Airport**

Harry Potter entered the airport wearing his new clothes. He was wearing a black shirt, along with blue jeans and black boots. He had a dark brown jacket and was wearing black sunglasses to hide his trademark emerald eyes, and a brown cowboy style hat (A/N: Mini Logan:P)

Harry looked about the airport, before walking up to a counter; he wasn't going to stay here in Britain, it would be to easy for them to find him. Adjusting his hat, so his scar was hidden he walked up to the counter and smiled at the lady behind it

"Hi, how much would a ticket to America be?"

**Grimmauld Place**

The order of the phoenix had gathered for another meeting. Dumbledore had asked that the children, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, be taught to help keep Harry safe, so they were currently discussing their progress.

Albus didn't want Harry trained yet, saying he needed time to mourn, but he had planned for Harry to have lessons when he was back at Hogwarts. The order agreed with this and so were also discussing what should be taught to him.

Albus listened as he was told first of the children's progress, apparently, Miss Granger had been perfect in theory, but had failed mainly with the practical side. Miss Weasley, was balanced between her theory and practical.

Young Ronald though, was failing abysmally, the order told how he was acting big headed, thinking Harry was not getting any training so it meant he was better than him. He was planning on cutting the boy out on any training if he was going to act like this.

He sighed, Harry and himself had not parted on the best of terms, he hoped he would realise the truth of his reasons for keeping the prophecy, but he knew their relationship would be damaged, and he may not trust him as much anymore.

His thoughts were interrupted when a panting Tonks burst into the room

He stood quickly, knowing that she was on guard duty at Harry's for the next few hours

"Nymphadora, what is wrong?" He asked quickly

"Sir" She wheezed "Vernon unconscious…Dudley dead…Harry…gone!" She panted out

A stunned silence filled the room.

**A/N: Well there's a nice long chapter for you, thing will get interesting from here on, or I'll try and make it that way lol**

**Review me please!**


	3. The Flight of the Wolf

**A/N: Hey sorry about the lack of updates, but I'm home alone for the night, and its Saturday tomorrow so you know what that means?**

**An update!**

**And as it is, I have indeed made Harry a bit too powerful, so I may have to do something about that, but he is basically a cross with wolverine, Prof X and Jeans powers, I got the list of an X-men site so sorry if he seems too powerful**

**And I will have a surprise for you, I have an idea whom I want Harry to be with, and you may figure it out before I reveal her, but I just wanna say, this is AU as well and I have not watched X-men in months so it will most likely disagree with the storyline, but meh shiz happens**

**Enjoy!**

_The flight of the wolf_

All that was heard in the deathly silent room was the heavy breathing of Tonks, who had just seconds before announced that Harry's cousin Dudley was dead.

Dumbledore acted first, he stood up fast, which immediately caught the attention of the other members

"I want everyone here to apparate to Privit Drive, we must find Harry, he will not stay safe for long when Voldemort discovers his disappearance"

The order stood and left the room, leaving McGonagall, Mad-eye, Remus and Arthur. Dumbledore conjured a piece of robe, before making sure everyone had a grip on it, he turned the rope into a portkey and activated it.

With a whirl of colours they arrived on the front lawn of 4 Privit Drive, other order members turned up soon after. Albus strode forward first, and what he saw shocked, angered and scared him all at once.

Lying there, obviously dead, was Dudley Dursely, surrounded in a pool of his own blood, and by the looks of it, urine. Dumbledore sighed heavily. He was angry, what had these people done to provoke Harry so? But what scared him, was the 3 holes in Dudley's chest, how had Harry ended up doing that?

He sighed before turning back to Tonks, who had entered with the others behind him

"Auror Tonks, I believe you should call this in, inform the ministry there has been a murder, and Harry Potter's location is unknown" He sighed. He didn't want to involve the ministry but there was not much choice

Tonks nodded, before disappearing with a 'Pop'

"What do you think happened Albus, and where is Harry?" Minerva whispered

"That" Dumbledore spoke, staring into the slowly darkening sky "Is the question is it not?"

**Wolverine**

Logan gave a deep growl in his throat, as he leant moodily on the handlebars of his motorbike. He looked at the building in front of him with two feelings, anger, that the little shit had led him here, and pride, that the kid knew how to lose a trail.

He shook his head before entering the airport.

Some hours later, the unconscious body of Jim Scottson was found in a storage closet, tied to a chair and with his security guard uniform missing. And it would be even more hours later that it was discovered that the security video room had been broken into, and they never found the uniform in the dumpster outside.

Logan was already on a plane back to America, where he would hopefully pick up the trail.

**4 months later…**

A young man with chin length black hair snapped his eyes up from his drink; he exhaled his cigar fumes and gave an animalistic growl. If you weren't looking at him you would have thought it was a wolf you were hearing growling. The man took a deep sniff through his nose, smelling something normal people never could have if they tried.

Harry Potter got up with a grunt, and stormed past the bar of the pub he was in; he dropped two $20 notes and walked out into the parking lot.

He was currently in a small town in Northern Canada, where he had been for the past 2 weeks. Ever since he had gotten to America he had went straight to Canada, and spent 2 months in solitude in a Log cabin he had bought. He went under an alias here…

Night Wolf

This was so nobody could track him as Harry Potter. He had spent most of those two months working out, and testing out his powers.

As well as his claws, speed, and telekinetic powers, he had found a few more, like his sense of smell, which was unbelievably useful, and was also a master at stealth, nobody knew if he was coming, going, hiding or if he even existed. He had learnt how to stay in the shadows, and he was pretty proud of that.

He had also taking lessons in martial arts from an old Japanese martial arts master that had lived by him. The man, Kina Amershi, was retired, but had spotted him hauling a whole tree trunk back to his log cabin. He had managed to convince him to learn the arts of his family, and Harry was glad he had agreed. The old man had taught him well, and he was now someone who should be avoided. He used his own combination of martial arts, so he was near unbeatable in a fight. It also helped that his punches were like a jumbo jet flying into you.

He stalked up to his faithful motorcycle; it was a Yamaha XVS 650 DragStar, a black and silver one. He didn't know why but he had fell in love with the thing, and bought it on his travels towards Canada. He hopped on and started her up; it gave a roar of life, He put adjusted his sunglasses and hat, before he took off down the country road.

He had moved away from his cabin for two reasons. One, he wanted to explore the country and see what was what, and where he could get things done. He had made a few friends, the most important, was the head of the Mafia.

By a twist of fate, he had come across the guy being shot at, and so he had jumped in with his own Desert Eagles, one in each hand. The man, Salvatore Leone (Yes GTAIII, I couldn't think of anything else!) had been grateful to him, and he had became an unofficial member of the Mafia. He kept in touch with the old guy every once and a while, he had helped him a lot by given him a GENEROUS amount of money, ¾ of a million dollars! And he also had access to any type of weapon he needed, and Mafia safehouses were nationwide! Salvatore had told the others he was a personal favourite of his, so the others knew not to question him.

The second reason however, was another one. Someone was tracking him. He didn't know who, he didn't know why, he didn't care! So far he was able to keep ahead of him but whoever this guy was is good, he had managed to track him well.

He continued to drive down the road before he turned off and drove down a dirtpath with lots of twists and turns, until he finally reached another of his log cabins. He placed the biked next to the cabin, in a place where he could easily hop on it if trouble ever came or he was in a hurry.

He took off his hat and laid it on the table, where his guns and mobile phone lay. He walked into his bedroom and started to pack his things. If this guy was near, he knew he couldn't stay here any longer. As he was walking he picked up his headset, which was linked to his phone (think Bluetooth) and spoke

"Start call, contact, Pops" He spoke. Pops was his nickname for the old don, he was a really great guy.

It rang for a few seconds before a voice answered

"Well well, look who's calling, Night Wolf" A slightly accented voice spoke

Harry smiled as he still packed his things

"Hey old man, what's going on, all things good?" He asked his voice slightly more happy than his usual toneless growl.

"Ah my boy, my boy, all is well in our family, the Triads have settled down and all is good" Came the mans jovial voice

"Good good, look Pops, I'm calling for a reason, this guy that's tracking me has caught up with me again, know any places I can shift to" Harry got to the point

"Hmm this is worrying, he found you again you say?" Came his slightly worried tone of voice.

"Yea, but he aint seen me, so that's a good advantage to have" Harry murmured

"Harry my boy, I know a place you can head to, but are you sure you don't want help? You know my boys love you as one of their own, it won't be any trouble" He said, only Salvatore knew his real name, and his past, apparently that was how good his contacts were, he knew of magic, in fact ½ of the mafia were magic users.

Harry smiled slightly

"You know you're my family Pops, but this is summit I've been doin for most of my life, I prefer doin things alone you know? But I'll call if I have to big a problem"

"Very well my boy, just you keep yourself safe, I wont have you getting killed unless they get through me and the boys, you hear me?"

"Yea, thanks pops, so what's the address?"

Salvatore gave him the address and within twenty minutes, the cabin was empty, as if no one had ever lived there, and with a loud roar, Harry drove away.

**Wolverine**

Wolverine, on his own bike, arrived about an hour after Harry had left, he took a look inside the cabin, before banging his head off the wall in frustration, damn this kid was good! He was working his ass off trying to catch up with him but the kid was gone before he was even 3 miles close.

He picked up his own phone and dialled a number

A few minutes later a voice answered

"Logan, any luck?" Came Storms voice

Logan gave a grunt "Nah-uh, kids gone, again. Have chuck take another look for him if he can, I'll follow as long as I can but it aint getting any easier for us"

Storm sighed "We've been over this before Logan, because of his powers it's almost impossible to track him through Cerebro, and if YOU are having trouble finding him, chances are we'll lose him. And Charles is visiting a friend at the moment with Jean and Scott"

Logan gave a sigh "Well I'm keeping up with him so far, I aint giving up so easily, ill call soon"

Soon he took off in the same direction Harry had gone an hour before.

**Hogwarts**

Hermione Granger let out a sigh, before putting her book back into her bag, she nudged Ginny, who had her head resting on her own book. The younger girl gave a groan of annoyance

"Come on Gin, Lets check in" Hermione spoke.

Ever since Harry had gone missing, they would check in with the headmaster once a week to see what news there was, if any.

Ginny nodded before packing away her own book and following her older friend to the stone gargoyle that led to the Headmasters office.

"Carmac" Hermione spoke. The gargoyle shifted aside revealing the staircase, the headmaster had went exploring during his holidays and had found a LOT of new sweet names, muggle and magical.

Both girls walked in before freezing, the headmaster had visitors

"Ah Hermione, Ginny, please, come in, come in" Dumbledore smiled brightly, his eyes twinkling merrily.

"I see what you mean Albus, they are indeed very bright" Came another mans voice. Hermione shifted slightly and, to her shock, saw a bald man in a wheelchair.

Dumbledore chuckled "Yes, both are the top of their years"

Hermione, ever the smart witch, put two and two together

"Professor, have you found news on Harry?"

Both the lady with red hair and the man with red-tinted glasses laughed at this

"Wow, we just finished and we gotta tell it again" The man laughed

Both Dumbledore and the man in the wheelchair chuckled.

"Yes, we have news Hermione" He smiled slightly

Both girls jumped at this, and leant forward eagerly to hear

"An introduction is in need, I believe" Dumbledore continued

"This, is Professor Charles Xavier, Headmaster of Professor Xavier's school for gifted youngsters" He indicated the bald man

"It is a pleasure to meet you" He replied, shaking both their hands.

"And these" He pointed to the man and woman "Are Scott Summers and Jean Grey, also teachers at the school" Both nodded their heads at the youngsters

"Now Hermione, I want to ask you a question" Professor Xavier said

Hermione nodded her head once to show she was ready

"Do you know what the term 'Mutant' means?"

Hermione frowned

"What's Harry got to do with…" She trailed off before looking at Dumbledore for an answer.

"Yes Hermione, it is true" Xavier replied to her unspoken question. "We are mutants" He spread his arms slightly.

Just as Ginny was about to interrupt he spoke again

"And yes, your friend Harry Potter, is also a mutant"

**A/N: Well there we go, how's that?**

**Review me, it is appreciated!**


	4. My Past

**A/N: Wow, I'm updating, am I sick? Lol!**

**Well since this week's been quiet all these little ideas have been flying through my vast and far reaching imagination, so now the hard part. Typing the blooming things down!**

**Oh yea, to **dellacouer **yes Harry does kinda seem unstoppable, and him meeting the martial arts dude and the father/son with the don is kinda…beyond a normal story. What can I say? I'm experimenting! Lol!**

**Well here you go folks!**

**Chapter 4!**

_My Past_

It was now January, almost 7 months since Harry, or Night Wolf as he was now known, had left Britain. He was currently standing on the deck of another of his log cabins on top of a snow covered mountain. He had to admit this was the best place he had found yet, he loved the quiet solitude of the mountain, and the sight of the white untouched snow spreading all around him.

He was currently sitting in a chair on his deck smoking on a cigar, watching the snow swirling around in front of him. He was no longer bothered by the biting cold, or the blistering heat. He had built up resistance to both of them. He had been very busy these past few months. Pops, or Salvatore Leone to others, had contacted him around August area. He had news to tell him, and he had to tell him personally.

When he had arrived he was definitely surprised. Pop's was still as cheerful as ever, but that changed when they got down to business. He had given him a file an insider in an organisation had given him. The organization was called 'Hydra'

He had immediately recalled the word from his old nightmare; Hydra was something that may hold the key in finding out what had happened to him.

But what he found out was more disturbing

Hydra was not a connection to what had happened to him…

It was the reason he was the way he was.

His name was their in the folder, but they had given him another name…

X22

Or in full, he was Weapon X 22.

They had used him as an experiment. The file told how he was used to try and recreate Weapon X, the perfect soldier. They had failed the past 21 times, but they were successful on the 22nd attempt. And what bothered Harry was how, this file told that magic was involved, apparently Hydra had raided somewhere and discovered magic, they had captured several wizards and used them to make potions and have magic to help them. They succeeded. He was the living truth of that.

How was this possible? He would have remembered, or had been told if something like this had happened to him. Did Dumbledore know?

"Nobody else knows this Harry" Came Salvatore's voice. He turned towards him

"What do you mean, it's here, its real, so someone must know" He spoke confusedly

Salvatore sighed

"Harry, what you must know is that even though Hydra caught, used and terminated the captured wizards, does not mean they got away with it. America's own Auror force stormed the building, and erased every trace of yourself and magic from there. We were lucky to find that" He explained nodding at the file he held.

Harry gave a deep rumbling sigh, his voice had dropped several notches from what it was before, and it was handy for intimidation. He liked it, growling at people fed his twisted humour.

"That doesn't explain how I got there though" He murmured aloud

Salvatore gave a sigh, he nodded to his guard, who nodded back and left the room

"Harry, I already looked into that for you" He said quietly

Harry straightened up at that

"What?"

Salvatore sat back, sipping his vintage whisky, and nodding at Harry to do the same.

He sat forwards, his eyes slightly glazed, obviously trying to figure out where to start.

"I guess, the safe thing to say would be that you were actually born here, in America" He started. He raised his hand, cutting off Harry as he was about to interrupt

"Yes I know you were told that your mother gave birth to you in Godrics Hollow, but as it is, you were actually born in the States, and your parents told not a soul, and it is that reason I believe this all came about" He paused again, sipping some more of the burning alcohol.

"What is not known is that you were kidnapped, by Hydra" He sighed

Harry sat their as though he were carved out of stone, if one were to look carefully they would have saw many emotions playing through his emerald eyes; shock, confusion, anger, worry.

"What happened?" He growled

"Your parents where staying in the very same village that Hydra attacked, they too were captured" He paused and plucked a photograph out of another file on the table.

"This" He said, passing him the photograph "is Deborah Risman, She was the person who was in charge of the project"

Harry's eyes darkened as he took in the women's appearance, she was young, maybe in her thirties, with honey coloured blonde hair and brown eyes. She was attractive in a slight way, but he knew she was obviously no stupid blonde.

"She was the one who discovered your mutant power" Salvatore continued "By now she had discovered that the DNA from the original weapon X, a man named Logan, who now goes by the name Wolverine, was what caused the success of the project. She discovered your own similar healing ability, and went to her superiors, who gave her the go ahead"

Harry raised his eyebrow, this women was responsible for what had happened to him…

"I know what your thinking" Salvatore interrupted, Harry looked inquiringly at the man "She did not do this for a bad reason, she didn't know what Hydra truly planned to use you for, and she never did, since she and everyone else had their memories wiped"

Harry frowned at the photo, before slipping it back to pop's.

"Now, obviously, the experiment was a success, your skeleton was now almost identical to that of the original weapon X, and they wanted to improve you, make you loyal only to them, but obviously, they failed. They did not even get they chance as that was when the aurors arrived. They wiped the minds of everyone, even your parents, who were still held as prisoners" he stopped and looked at Harry

"That explains it then" He whispered "Nobody, not even my parents knew, what happened to me" He frowned as he looked at his hand that currently held his whisky.

Harry sat back with a sigh and rubbed his eyes, this explained much, but he wanted to know more, he needed to know

"Even if they obliviated them about magic, that wouldn't have stopped them from trying again would it?"

Salvatore squirmed slightly under Harry's intense stare but replied none the less

"You are right, they did" He whispered

"Tell me" He growled

Salvatore took another swig of his drink before he started

"With their memories erased, they now believed you, project 22, had failed. And so they started again, but this time they went further, they made a clone from Wolverines DNA, but something went wrong, 'hormonal instability' they called it" He trailed off

"What's that mean?" Harry asked

"It means that the clone was not male, but female, they created the perfect soldier, but it was a 'she'" Salvatore said.

"But" He continued "They couldn't control her, they trained her of course, she was indeed perfect, but she had a hatred of them and eventually escaped, she actually confronted Logan, believing him to be the cause of her horrible life, but it was talked out and she was allowed to leave"

Harry growled in his throat, he had read in his file what their idea of 'training' was, it would have broke the toughest man, and for them to put a girl through that torture was beyond wrong.

"Look at this" Salvatore's voice broke him from his thoughts, he accepted the photograph and looked down at it.

He couldn't help but glare at the picture, it was a woman, who had green hair, and was wearing green lipstick and eyeliner. He actually knew this woman.

"This is…" Salvatore started

"Andrea Von Strucker, AKA Viper" Harry growled

Salvatore choked on his drink before looking at him

"You know her?" He sputtered

"I read about her death in the library archive, I also heard about her in a few pubs, that's where I heard about her connection to Hydra" He grunted

"But do you know of her position in Hydra?" He retorted

He shook his head

"That" Salvatore stated "is Madame Hydra, she was in charge of the branch of Hydra, it was her who ordered you to be X22"

"She should be glad she's dead, I'd kill her myself" Harry growled.

They sat in a tense silence for a few minutes

"So, what now?" Salvatore murmured to him

Harry sighed before standing up and grabbing his leather jacket

"Now I leave, I have many place to go before my heart is at rest" He mumbled

Salvatore stood and handed him his hat, following him to the door.

"You come back soon, you hear kid?"

Harry paused in the doorway, lowering his glasses so his emerald eyes were visible

"We'll see pop's, we'll see" He said, before turning and disappearing into the night.

**A/N: Like it? Hate it?**

**Tell me and I'll see what I can do!**


	5. What a freaking day!

**+A/N: What can I say? I never knew how horrible it was to suffer writers block until I myself began to suffer from it. And you know what? IT SUCKS!**

**Right to answer some points brought up:**

**_ZWngDragon_- Ah that I was planning on putting in this chapter, because Harry was made with muggle and MAGICAL ways, the metal has obviously been changed to fit his growth. And with him being overpowered, well I'm having him do a special ritual –grins- so yea surprise.**

**_Thealphamale_- Yes it may seem long but it is for a good reason, I need him strong, smart and more Logan-like, no worries though he will return for his seventh year. I am just ignoring HBP so there will be no horcruxes and Dumbledore will not die etc etc. I have chosen Harry's G/F so no he will not get together with Mione of Gin. He will not fall behind because he has been training himself, I should have it in this chapter if I don't forget to include it -Grins-**

**Well here we go, now I have to figure out what to type lol!**

_What a freaking day!_

Harry snarled as he brought his claw up, slicing his opponents machine gun clean through, before he slashed across the guy's throat. The guy gave a long gurgle before he dropped down and became silent. He turned, holding his Desert Eagles before firing at a man running in the distance, the shot found its mark and hit him on his thigh, causing him to fall to the ground. Harry stood panting, staring at the group of bodies that littered the ground._ 'How the hell did this start again?' _He thought.

"Hey you alright?" Came a voice, Harry looked up into the eyes of his best friend, before he grinned and nodded. His thoughts travelling to his day…

_FLASHBACK_

Harry was running through the woods on his usual morning jog, well it was 4oclock in the morning but that was morning for him, he preferred running in the dark because it helped keep his senses tuned. He had always been careful to keep his stamina up, knowing how important it was if he ever needed to escape in a hurry. He thought back on his last talk with Sal. He was slightly surprised about finding out that there was not one, but two people out there who had the same 'features' as him. One was an old guy called Logan, or Wolverine. As it turned out that this was the guy who had been following him. But the other was a real shocker to him. It was a girl, a year younger than him. He had to admit he wanted to meet her, she would know almost everything about HYDRA, and he wanted to know everything about the bastards that had messed with him.

He was broke from his thoughts as he heard a sound he was now perfectly used to, guns being loaded. He froze, and looked around him, before he silently slipped back towards his cabin, he rushed through the dense trees, his feet gliding gracefully over the lumpy ground and roots. He paused and strained his ears, they were following him still, and if they were able to follow him in the dark gloom, and this quickly he knew that he was in trouble, only someone with military training would be able to keep up with him in this forest. He snarled and sped up, why oh why did he leave his guns sitting on the table?

Suddenly there was a whistling sound behind him, quickly he ducked, as a bullet whipped over his head and smashed into the tree in front of him, he looked up and stared at the hole.

"What joy, they have a sniper with them" He murmured before taking of again.

He reached his cabin and jumped through the door, narrowly avoiding the spray of bullets behind him.

"FIRE!" a voice cried.

The air was filled by the sound of gunfire, as the men let loose at the cabin where their target was.

Harry was on his stomach, crawling hurriedly towards the coffee table where his desert eagles sat, suddenly the lamp behind him exploded, he ducked his head, before looking up at the holes appearing above him on the wall.

"Fuckers I just painted that wall last week" He growled. He moved forwards and grabbed his guns, before ducking as more shots fired through the front window. Quickly he flipped the table on its side, giving him some cover. He looked in shock as he saw a black case strapped on the underside. He could have smacked himself for being so bloody stupid! His 'emergency case' had been put there ages ago!

Quickly he yanked it off and opened it up, smirking he pulled out his custom M4 rifle, he quickly attached the silencer and loaded the gun, he fiddled about the case before he found the slight catch in the top right corner, he yanked it opening another compartment, looking inside he smiled fondly at his dual custom wands, before he pulled out his 13 1/2 inch darkwood wand with blood of a dementor and demon claw core. He cast an everlasting charm on the clip of his guns and M4 before stashing the wand back into the case, before he slid it under the couch across from him.

He paused, straining his ears, they were moving in, now the real fun began. He cautiously approached the shattered window and looked out side, seeing 3 soldiers dressed in white armour holding FN2000's, custom, with laser vision. He lifted his sleek black gun and lined it up.

"Sleep well dickwads! He whispered, before pulling the trigger, the 3 fools didn't stand a chance before they were tore apart. Suddenly 6 others came running up, what silly men.

"Ha dumbass Motherfuckers" He grinned, letting fire again. Five went down easily but the sixth seemed to have saw him and let fire at him, Harry ducked and let out a yelp of surprise as his gun shot from his hand, looking he saw the guy had shot the barrel, blocking it off.

"Oh joy" He said dryly

He made his way towards the door, and opened it; coming face to face with three Tactical SMG's whose red lasers were currently focused on his head.

"Emm you DO know Frank Castle's NEXT door right? He tried lamely

He quickly ducked as the guns fired, pulling out his guns as he went, he quickly fired at their knee's causing all three to fall down screaming. He got up and fired down at them until they laid still.

He stealthily made his way to the door and stared outside, there were still 9 left at least but he couldn't see them. He paused and listened, he could swear he heard a guy talking just there. He made his way carefully outside, looking round the corner of his porch he froze when he saw one of the guys standing there on his phone

"I don't care, I've lost eleven already, bring them in...Now...good!" He hung up, and turned round to find a gun settled between his eyes

"Oh shi…"

BANG

The guy dropped dead, a huge hole between where his eyes were meant to be. Harry looked down and guessed this guy was the leader. He froze, finally noticing something. Big bold black letters across the chest of the armour…

H.Y.D.R.A

'Oh fuck'

His head snapped up as the sound of engines approached, he could only stare in shock as 4 trucks with 'Blow fish' on the side of them drove up. And he knew what that meant…

Triads!

"Oh hell no!" He yelled, turning around.

He ran back into the ruined cabin, frantically searching for his phone, he found it and as fast as he could, dialled Sal's number.

"Harry my boy, how are…" He was quickly cut off as Harry spoke quickly

"Sal no time, I need help here, HYDRA just attacked me, and now the triads have turned up, I think they're working together in this, I need help and now would be best"

Sal could be heard sputtering, no doubt choking on a glass of wine he'd been drinking. He could hear him yelling on the other end of the phone

"All right Harry, just hang in there, I got guys with Toni coming in, those bastards won't know what hit them"

Harry couldn't help but smile in relief, Toni Cipriani and himself were good friends, sure they got off to a rocky start but they were all good nowadays. (Yes I can't help it, I got GTA: LCS for my bday)

"Thanks pops, gotta go they just pulled up" He hung up and made his way back to the living room, He looked outside and winced, there were at least 30 triads there along with the 9 HYDRA that were left, he was in trouble. He listened as a HYDRA guy began yelling orders.

"I want this place surrounded, he aint getting away"

They quickly ran around the place, and a few closed in towards the door.

"What joy, why oh why do you hate me?" He murmured gesturing skyward. He made his way to his couch, upturning it and setting it up against the wall. He ducked behind it before pulling out his guns and aiming at the door.

Soon enough, the door burst open and a group of triads rushed in, yelling madly and shooting randomly. Harry shot as fast as he could, quickly knocking them down, they retreated back out of the door, still firing at him with their handguns.

Harry quickly got up and rammed his fist through the wall, his claws sliding out. He heard screams of horror from the other side of the wall, pulling his hand back in he noticed the blood that covered it, seems he got one.

He quickly turned outside the doorway, shooting at the unprepared men. He hissed in pain as a bullet entered his thigh. Finally the last dropped down and he ducked into his bedroom. Hid leg was bleeding but soon enough, just like those many months ago at the Dursleys, the bullet came out and fell to the floor as the wound healed.

Suddenly there came the sound of more tyres screeching, and the yells of the triads were followed by gunfire. Harry grinned wolfishly, his backup was here.

He ran outside and couldn't help but feel glad at the sight that greeted him, Triads getting shot at by the Mafia boys, dressed in their usually perfectly pressed black suits and shades. He quickly ran out and began firing himself. Things were looking up now.

END FLASHBACK

Harry shook his head, he needed answers and he was going to get them. He walked towards the injured HYDRA soldier and yanked him up.

"Alright you little shit I'll make this simple, tell me why you were here and I'll not get all wolfy on you, got it?" He growled, unsheathing his claws to prove his point.

"You know nothing that awaits you, Harry Potter" He growled in a thick Russian accent. Harry froze.

"How do you know my name?" He snarled

The man merely smiled before he gulped, and soon died.

Harry stood holding the body 'great, poison capsules in their mouths, just great' He thought savagely.

"Hey dipshit you gonna tell me what all this is about?" Came a deep amused sounding voice.

Harry turned to stare at Toni, flicking him off, much to the other mans amusement

"Wow I'm flattered" Toni laughed

"You should be you ponce, I mean we know how much you adore me" Harry growled in amusement. He tried to keep the grin from showing, it didn't help his 'I'm-a-broody-grouchy-bitch' image

" Har Har night wolf aren't you witty" Toni grumbled "Look I'd love to hang but we got to get going, I'll be seeing you soon I hope, we need to get a drink together again, see you around" he gave a signal to the others and they soon left.

Harry looked around at the carnage and sighed, he'd have to get moving soon. He walked back into the cabin and looked at the damage. As expected there was a lot of holes and broken shit. He grabbed his M4 and examined it

"Great now I gotta get you fixed" he grumbled, he slipped a hand under the couch and pulled out his case, and put everything away. He stared at his twin wands and wondered if he should still not use magic? He knew that it would make him easier to track, but that was his Holly and Phoenix wand, these were black market wands.

He sighed as he stared out the window. Why? No not why, how? How did they know who he was, they were obliviated so nobody should have remembered him.

"Why the hell did they come after me?" He wondered out loud

"Because" came a voice behind him "You were a success"

Harry whirled around, his claws out and pointing at the throat of the new person. He stared in shock at the person. It was a girl, with tanned skin and long shiny black hair that reached her shoulder blades, with amber eyes unlike those Remus had. She was attractive, but he got the feeling he'd be slaughtered if he voiced those thoughts to the girl. She had an athletic body, and was wearing black leather trousers and tank top. She was maybe a couple inches shorter than himself.

But it was not her appearance that shocked him though

The dual metal claws extended at his own throat did…

**A/N: Well what you think? Lol It took me ages to figure out how to have them meet**

**Review me! The advice and pointers on what im doing wrong are VERY helpful!**


	6. Return

**A/N: So sorry folks, I've been rather busy lately with school, this year I'm determined to do well, and get into some higher courses, so it's taking up a bit of my time. As you can no doubt guess, I am still suffering writers block, how can some of you guys write so much so quickly! I was looking through some C2's and I saw this story, and I thought, my god, has it been that long since I updated this story?**

**Honestly? I think I bit off more than I could chew writing two stories at once, for a newbie, It wasn't such a smart thing to do, so yea crud :(**

**Now with this chapter, I did not know how to proceed with Harry's meeting with X23 (come on you can't say you dont know who it was?) so I'm just going to skip it and move to Harry returning to Britain.**

**Ohh and while I remember, for thos who don't know, X23's real name is Laura Kinney (-Logan)**

**Ah well here you go people**

_Return_

Harry took a deep breath and looked at his surroundings, he had to admit, it felt weird being back in Britain, he had left but a small and slightly pathetic child, and had returned now as a predator, a man who would stop at nothing to get his revenge...

"You done being sentimental yet?" Came a voice tinged with laughter

Harry glared at the girl next to him "Oh put a sock in it Laura" He smirked when she scowled at him and swatted his arm

"Ohh the pain, the pain!" He howled dramatically, cradling his arm

She smirked "Teaches you to be a good boy then doesn't it"

Harry laughed and swung his arm over her shoulders "Fine, you win this round"

She leaned into him "Of course, just admit it, you can't beat me" She jabbed his side

Harry laughed "Oh I dont know, you remember that time where me, Scott and Logan got drunk and..." He was shut up when her hand covered her mouth

"Yes I remember, and I don't need a reminder thank you" She shuddered, they had pulled a prank that she still shuddered at whenever it was mentioned.

After their first meeting (which almost ended up in a full scale war between the two wolf like mutants) both Harry and Laura had headed to Xaviers school, where he stayed at from February onwards. He and Logan had been slightly hostile with each other, since both knew each other by scent. Logan was annoyed by the chase Harry led, and Harry was annoyed that Logan was chasing him. Of course that soon changed when Logan walked in on Harry, Bobby, Kurt and Ray when they were having a beer drinking compotition, he joined and it eventually ended up with Harry vs Logan, who agreed to a draw after the 23rd pint, much to the amusment of the others.

Harry had enjoyed himself at the school, he had gotten on well with the others, and Professor X helped train him with his telekinetic powers, which he was glad for as he had no idea how to work them. Then he was introduced to the wonders of Logans training, both he and Harry had spent a month training in the wilderness. Harry had to admit, the man knew his stuff.

Then there was also his relationship with Laura, or X23. Both she and him had become close friends, and eventually started dating in May. He had to admit, he couldn't be happier than what he was at the moment. He felt strongly for the silver tongued beauty. Plus Logans chase after they announced it was still a humouris topic between the mutant teenagers.

Both of them made their way to a sucluded area nearby, Harry quickly pulled out his Dragstar and unshrunk it

"I still say it's more like a childs dream than reality, witches and wizards" Came Laura's voice.

"That was my reaction at first as well, but your getting to understand it better" Harry replied, handing her a helmet. She took it and sat behind him on the bike, and wrapped her arms around his waist. The bike came to life with a loud roar Harry took off.

"So where we heading?" She yelled over the rushing wind to him

"My godfather's old house" He replied.

**Grimmauld Place**

Hermione Jane Granger was seething, no, she was down right pissed off. Mere minutes after her arrival to headquarters, Ron had dragged her off to an empty room and asked her to be his girlfriend. After the way he'd been acting he still did it, and whats more, he had went ballistic when she said no. He accused her of fancying Potter, and being a no good slut, and that Potter was going to be Ginny's boyfriend.

She slammed the door after walking into the kitchen, and her bad mood evaporated when she looked up...

Remus and Tonks where sitting at the table and had frozen, right during their make out...

Hermione laughed. It was too funny not to, the faces on the both of them were funny as hell! Both looked like a deer caught in headlights, and were a fetching Weasley red.

"Oh I'm sorry did I interupt?" She giggled

Remus opened his mouth to reply, both still having not moved from their original positions, when he was interupted by a quiet _'pop'_

Dumbledore looked at the two and suddenly froze, but his eyes twinkled brightly at the looks of horror on the two having been caught not only by Hermione, but by Dumbledore himself.

"Ah good morning Nymphadora, Remus, lovely morning is it not?" He asked amusadly

Tonks made an odd squeeking sound, and Remus cleared his throat slightly

"Err...Yes lovely morning Headmaster" He coughed, his face still slightly red. Finally they pulled apart.

Hermione was still giggling when Ginny walked in

"Whats up with you?" Ginny asked, smiling at the older witches laughs

"Its nothing" She giggled, which earned a playful scowl from Tonks

"So what brings you here this morning headmaster?" Mrs Weasley asked Dumbledore

The headmasters eyes began to twinkle, which put the others on guard slightly

"I am expecting a visitor, an old friend has told me to be on the lookout"

Hermione voiced the others thoughts "Who..." She was cut off by Mrs Black, who had started screaming for some unknown reason

"FILTHY HALF BLOOD, DISGRACING THE HOUSE OF BLACK! NO GOOD BLOOD TRAITERS GET OUT! MUGGLE LOVING SCUM!"

"SHUT UP YOU OLD HAG" A male voice roared back in response. There was a weird slicing sound, then 2 more louder slice sounds. Then silence

Dumbledore, Tonks, Remus, Hermione, Ginny and Molly all ran to the hallway, wands drawn. They looked at the stranger, or rather strangers. One was obviously male, standing around 6'2, with shoulder blade length black hair. He was wearing a black silk shirt, and black pants. He was very muscly and, to their shock and fear, had 3 metal claws extended from his right hand.

The other, a female, however was wearing a blood red tank top, and light blue jeans. She was 5'9 and looked very athletic, and had curves in all the right places. She had amber coloured eyes much to Remus's shock, and long black hair.

"Who the hell are you?" Tonks demanded

They watched in slight fear as with another slicing sound, the 3 claws retracted into his hand

"Wotcher Tonks, long time no see eh?" Came the deep voice. He turned round and everyone's eyes widened as they stared into familiar emerald green eyes.

"Harry" Molly whispered before she fell to the floor with a thump

Harry looked down in amusement before turning to his female companion "Well looks like I owe you five bucks"

She gave a quiet laugh and stood beside him, a small smirk on her lips and her eyes roaming round the crowd of people.

"So my boy, finally decided to come back have you?" Dumbledore asked with a grin and a twinkle

Harry stared at the old man before shaking his head "Yep, got some stuff done, made some friends, got drunk. Nothing else to do" He smirked

"Well I think this calls for a meeting" Dumbledore smiled

**LATER**

The order stood surrounding the kitchen table, all talking with each other and wondering what the meeting was about.

Dumbledore stood and cleared his throat

"I know many of you are wondering why I have called this meeting" He started "And the answer is simple. Harry Potter has returned"

There was silence before chaos broke out. Many were demanding for him to tell them what he had been up to (Snape being one of them) and to lock him back up for his own safety now that he had returned.

"ENOUGH" Dumbledore boomed. They fell silent instantly, and many were looking in fear at the look in his eyes. "Harry is his own person, and he can do what he chooses, it is not for me, or any of you, to tell him what to do" He stared hardly at them all

"Now" He continued in a calmer voice "Harry has been in America, and has been around there for over a year. He and a friend of his have returned, Harry wishing to completes his seventh year at Hogwarts, and Miss Kinney, while not a witch, will be joining him at Hogwarts."

He took a breath, and remembering Harry's encouragment continued "Now something you do not know, is that both Harry and Miss Kinney are what has been termed as 'mutants', meaning they have the ability to weild a power. Miss Kinney has had a dark past, I will nit lie to you, all you need to know, is that both she, and Harry, are very very dangerous. Harry is not the child who left us, and he will use whatever force necesarry to defend himself, as will Miss Kinney"

He stared around at the shocked faces, as they sat going over what he had just advised them

"I beleive that is everything, I call this meeting to an end" He finished.

**UPSTAIRS**

Harry was sitting on a chair by the fire in the master bedroom, reading a dark arts book he had found in the Black library. He was a little shocked that most of these spells he had already learnt. With a title like 'Rare and unknown Dark magic' you wouldn'y expect that.

Laura was cudded up on the chair opposite him. She had not slept since two nights ago, so Harry had ordered her to get some sleep, after much protesting she eventually conceded and dropped off.

His head snapped up when the door opened and instinctivly pulled his wand out and aimed at the door, a parsel-stunner or the tip of his tongue.

"Harry?" Came Ginny's voice and Harry snapped his wand away, taking a calming breathe.

"Yea whats up?" He answered. She, Hermione and a broody looking Ron entered the bedroom.

"We were wanting to see you, since it has been over a year" She said, glowering at him

"Yes Harry what on earth were you thinking? running off like that, what if Voldemort had found you?" Hermione hissed

Harry merely raised an eyebrow and answered "Then it's a good job I was somewhere he couldn't get me eh?"

She gave him a stern look and opened her mouth to retort, but he cut her of

"Look Y'all" They stared in shock at his american slang "I told you I was fine where I was, thanks for the concern, but it aint really for you to decide what I do, capeesh?"

Ron sneered at him "What? The great Harry Potter won't tell where he ran off to?"

Harry stood up and stared hard at Ron, who shrank slightly, Harry's 6'2 having a more intimidating effect on his 5'10

"Look Ron, I have my secrets, you have yours, do I go around demanding yours?" He growled

Ron gathered his wits (However small they were) and retorted "But your Harry Potter, we have a right to..." He was cut off by a growling Harry

"You have the right to shut the hell up, ooo so i'm Harry Potter, which means everyone in the wizarding world just has to know every second of my life, well they can go kiss ass for all I care, because my life is my own" He growled

Ron opened his mouth to retort before he caught a look at the book he was reading earlier, he gave a loud gasp and spat "I knew it Potter, you turned into a dark wizard, why else would you learn the dark arts? Your parent must be disgusted with having a mini dark lord as a..." He was cut off again by Harry

Harry snarled and rammed Ron into the wall. Ron threw a punch at his head, and Harry threw his own at Rons incoming fist. Like Dudley's hand over a year ago, Rons hand shattered. He howled in pain, and grabbed his wrist. Harry extrcted his claws, he ignored the surprised shrieks from the other girls as he held his claws at Rons throat

He stared into Rons widened eyes and hissed "Tell me why I shouldn't just slit your miserable throat and let your worthless blood pool at my feet?"

Ron gasped and groaned as Harry lifted him clean off the floor with his left hand wrapped around his neck, his right holding the claws at his throat

"Harry that's enough" Came a voice. They turned to look at Laura, who was now awake and standing next to Harry

She laid a hand on his shoulder and squeezed "I don't know what the slimeball said, but he ain't worth it"

Harry took a deep breath through his nose before letting go of Rons neck

Ron smirked and opened his mouth to taunt him but Harry was quicker

CRACK!

Ron lay on the floor, howling and screaming, blood coming from his broken nose, and his jaw was very obviously broken out of place

He glared at the two girls and hissed "Take this peice of shit out, and leave me the hell alone"

He turned and moved over to the corner of the room, Laura followed still holding his arm as she soothed him and calmed him down.

The girls grabbed a whimpering Ron and dragged him from the room, closing the door as they left. Harry threw a quick locking and privicy charm at the door

"So those are your 'best frinds'?" Luara asked sarcastically

Harry growled in his throat "They were, it seems they can't accept i'm no longer the fool I was, as for Ron, well he's always had a problem with me, glad I had the excuse to hit him"

She rolled her eyes before giving him a small kiss "Well you were right, we're in for some rough times ahead"

Harry held her to him and nodded

_'Come what may, i'll face it with extended claws and a smile' _He thought darkly.

**Well there you go, beware obvious errors and spelling mistakes, as it was done on me old crappy computer**

**Review me and tell me how much it sucks :P**


End file.
